Molded plastic truck bed liners are known in the art as evidenced by the Lorenzen U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,473, issued June 4, 1974, and the Nix U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,768, issued May 6, 1975.
However, difficulties have been experienced in molding a unitary plastic truck bed liner including an integral tailgate liner as illustrated in the Nix U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,768. Furthermore, where the tailgate liner is made independent and separate from the rest of the truck bed liner, separate and independent fastener members, such as screws, bolts or rivets, must be provided, not only for securing the bed liner per se to the truck bed, but also for securing the tailgate liner to to tailgate.
Furthermore, where the truck bed liner is molded to completely conform to the corresponding interior surfaces of the walls of the truck bed, any condensation between the liner walls and the walls of the truck bed is trapped, causing condensation, rusting and corrosion.